


King Of Love and Fire

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, F/M, Kinky, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Request Tessa/Dean Masturbation; She watches him masturbate and wishes he could see/touch her.





	

Reapers were immune to pleasure, but Tessa was certain that if her body was capable, her cheeks would be flushed pretty pink and her beautiful eyes would be lust-blown. Her silky smooth thighs would tremble and her heart would beat erratically while her tight pussy would be dripping wet and begging to be filled with a long, thick cock. Oh how she envied humans! She would give anything to be able to feel the sensuality of arousal, to touch this man and feel his caress. She craved his touch, longing to feel his lips on her breast and his tongue lapping at her nipples while he drove every inch of his manhood deep into her cunt. 

Hiding in the dark and out of Dean Winchester’s vibrant gaze, Tessa watched him closely. He was gorgeous with toned muscles and freckled skin, soft and warm. She watched with a hunger in her soul, captivated by the hunter. His naked body squirmed on the bed sheets as he struggled to find a place. Dean looked torn between lying on his belly or his back. He whined a tiny moan then settled on his back with his sexy bowlegs spread wide open as his hips ground upwards, trying to seek friction on his throbbing cock. 

Tessa gasped softly as her eyes focus on the droplet of moisture darkening the cockhead, and she was certain her heart skipped a few beats as Dean took himself in hand and began to stroke himself more purposefully. Up and down, tugging and twisting, his hand slipping and sliding over taught, warm flesh as he moaned passionately, back arching and body rippling with pleasure as his toes curled. Tessa watched intently as his hand glided over his blood-swollen cock while his tongue darted out between his pink, wet lips. 

Oh how she want to kiss him and feel his soft lips on hers, to enjoy the feeling of love and kindness in that caress. Dean was incredibly beautiful, and that cock was throbbing with the frantic beating of his heart. It leaked pre-cum, the warm wetness dripping onto his toned belly as his thighs trembled. 

Dean’s fingers curled tighter around his flesh and his pace increased as the pleasure built in the hollow of his belly. His steady rhythm increased, and Tessa wanted to rush to him and take him into her mouth, and pleasure him with wet, pretty lips and a talented tongue. She wanted him to come in her mouth so she could feel his cock pulses as he shot his load down her throat. 

He was close; she could see it in the way his strong, rippling muscles tensed and flexed. Dean’s movements became frantic, his back arching sharper as his heels dug into the bed sheets. “Come for me, Dean,” she whispered, begging. “Please, come for me.”

As if he’d heard her, although that was impossible, Dean’s pleasure sparked in his belly and his balls drew up snug and tight against his body as he came, crying out as he shot his load in hot, sticky spurts across his belly. Tessa licked her lips sultry, almost swearing she could taste him on her tongue. Dean milked his orgasms for every single drop, squeezing rhythmically under the crown, gasping as his body shuddered. Second by second, his hand slowed down while the tingle in his toes faded into blissful warmth. 

Spent and pleased, Dean slumped against the bed and panted softly. Tessa couldn’t help herself; she went to Dean and reached out, palming his cheek softly. He felt nothing, her otherworldly powers prevented her touch from giving her presence away, but to her surprise, she felt something. Pleasure—only a tiny tingle between her legs and it only lasted for heartbeat. Even though it was short lived, the pleasure was there and it took her breath away. Dean had given her a sensation of something she’d never felt before. Deciding it was best to be on her way, Tessa kissed Dean’s cheek sweetly. 

With that kiss she promised to savor the pleasure and to treasure the erotic gift Dean Winchester had granted her. She would do so for all of eternity. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/8687.html?thread=3253999#t3253999)


End file.
